


A következő Sötét Nagyúr

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: A varázslótársadalomban sokan hiszik azt, hogy majd Harry visszatér Voldemort után, és újraegyesíti a halálfalókat. A helyzet igen érdekesen alakul, miután Pottert a Mardekárba osztja be a Süveg, és minden tekintet Perselusra szegeződik.





	A következő Sötét Nagyúr

**Author's Note:**

> Készült a Merengő Kívánság Üstjére, Aremeh kívánságára.  
> Választott kívánság:  
> Harryt gyerekkora szörnyű volt. Verések sorozata, éhezés, rabszolgamunka... cserébe nem bírja elviselni az érintés legapróbb formáját sem. Utolsó mentsvára a Roxfort, ahol azonban minden kérése ellenére a Süveg a Mardekárba osztja be. Piton a Mardekár feje, aki immár felelős James Potter kölykéért. Ha a gyerektől von le pontot, azzal a házát is bünteti...ha Harryvel nem kivételez, a házával nem kivételez. Mi lesz ebből...?  
> Egy olyan Severitus történetet szeretnék, ahol Harry első éves. Piton legyen hű önmagához.

Perselus persze tudta, hogy egyszer eljön ez a nap, de arra valószínűleg sosem tippelt volna, hogy az a bizonyos Potter gyerek pont a Mardekárban köt ki.  
  
Az évek során többször eszébe jutott, melyik ősszel fog vele találkozni, és amikor közeledett a szeptember, rájött, mindent elkövet, hogy a külvilágnak azt mutassa, egyáltalán nem érdekli ez a tény. Elvégre az a pojáca apja is a Griffendélben végezte, a vörösfejűek is pontosan követték ezt a mintát minden ivadékukra visszamenőleg, miért is lenne most máshogy?  
  
Így hát Perselus, miközben számolta a perceket, mikor viheti az újdonsült diákjait, úgy döntött, érdekesebb a beosztás alatt inkább a serlegéből kortyolgatni, és azon gondolkodni, mennyi whiskeyvel kell este kompenzálnia ezt a napot.  
  
Valójában Perselusnak semmi problémája sem volt a gyerekekkel, amíg azok ártatlanul érkeztek ide, és nem azon töprengenek, miképpen válhatnak halálfalóvá, vagy…  
  
– MARDEKÁR!  
  
Perselus eddig nem tudta, hogy milyen érzés is lehet ha töklébe fullad az ember, de most szó szerint ízelítőt kapott belőle. Köhögve próbálta visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét, és megerősítésként újra a Potter kölyök felé pillantott, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta.  
  
A kellemetlen fuldoklásos jelenetet elnyomta a Mardekár asztalánál felhangzó, kitörő éljenzés, és a gyerek kissé botladozva, de az _ő házának asztalához_ indult. Potter bizonytalanul leült Draco mellé, miközben Perselus óvatosan oldalra pillantott, csak hogy lássa a tanári kar őszinte döbbenetét, és vádló tekintetüket, amivel azt súgták, rajta a sor, hogy megmentse őket a következő Sötét Nagyúrtól.  
  
Albus… nos, mintha remekül szórakozott volna a dolgon.  
  
Perselus nyögve az üres serleg aljába nézett. Miért nem whiskeyt szolgáltak fel a manók eme neves napon?

 

*****

  
  
A napok teltek-múltak, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy kerüli azt a bizonyos zöld tekintetet, ami minden múltbéli hibájára emlékeztette. Persze ott voltak a bájitaltan órák, ahol simán a földdel egyenlővé tehette volna már más ház pontjait, de Potter esetében csak a büntetőfeladatos megoldás maradhatott.  
  
Érdekes volt látni, hogy Draco – aki máskor teljesen összeszedett –, mennyi mindent sutba vág, csak hogy Potter szóba álljon vele, vagy legalább emberszámba vegye. A Potter kölyöknek szokássá volt a könyvtárba menekülni, és a pletykák szerint griffendélessekkel is barátkozott. Perselusnak voltaképpen nem is kellett megerőltetnie magát, hogy kiderüljön, kikről lehet szó, mert nem sokkal azután a gyengélkedőre hívták.  
  
– Poppy, mi történt? – szegezte rögtön a kérdést kollégájának, és megvetően nézett végig a jelenlévőkön.  
  
Az elsőéves Weasley és Draco úgy néztek ki, mintha találkoztak volna egy tarajossárkánnyal, aki alaposan megszaggatta és megégette, illetve meg is rágta volna a talárjaikat, míg Longbottom csupasz bokáját az ágyon pihentette, és Potter… Nos, ő sértetlenül ücsörgött az ágy szélén, a padlóra szegezve tekintetét.  
  
– Párbaj tört ki a folyosón, Percy Weasley szedte szét őket. – Poppy biccentett Longbottomnak, hogy már rendben van a bokája, és belebújhat a cipőjébe. – Most elszaladt Minerváért.  
  
– Ki fog beszámolni arról, mi történt? – érdeklődött Piton fagyosan. – Draco?  
  
A fiú félrenézett, és Perselus már ennyiből tudta, hogy valószínűleg ő volt a konfliktus középpontjában. Potter dühösen felnézett a házvezető tanárára.  
  
– Malfoy valami csúnyát mondott Ronra, mire ő nekirontott, és párbajozni kezdtek. – Közben megérkezett Percy Weasley és Minerva. – Én próbáltam közbelépni, de Malfoy rögtön megbénított.  
  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Draco, mostanában sokat csalódok benned. Tíz pont a Mardekártól, mert megátkoztad a társad.  
  
– Tessék?! – Draco hirtelen megtalálta a hangját. – Ez… Maga nem csinál ilyet!  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy több is lesz, ha megtudom, mit mondott Mr. Weasleyre – vetette közbe Minerva szárazon. Draco inkább összeszorította a száját, és csendben maradt. – Meg tudja valaki ismételni, miről volt szó?  
  
– Piszkos kis vérárulónak nevezte – mondta halkan Longbottom. – Én sem hagynám szó nélkül.  
  
Minden jelenlévő pontosan úgy reagált, ahogy az a sértések nagykönyvében meg van írva, egyedül Potter pillantása árulta el, hogy nem tudja, miről van szó. Perselus annyira elcsodálkozott ezen, hogy egy pillanatra nem is figyelt oda arra, mit mondott a kollégája.  
  
– Perselus? Két heti büntetőmunka? – Perselus biccentett. – Rendben, biztos vagyok benne, hogy varázslat nélkül is hatékonyan fogják tisztítani az üstöket. – A jelenlévők felnyögtek, mikor belegondoltak büntetésük mivoltába. – Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, jöjjenek!  
  
Perselus gonosz vigyorral figyelte a távozó griffendéleseket, és mikor Draco hozzá akart szólni, biccentett, hogy menjen előre.  
  
– Jól van, Potter? – kérdezte Perselus, és hirtelen megragadta a fiú csuklóját, mert furcsa, vöröses csíkokat pillantott meg rajta. Potter ijedten ugrott hátra, akár egy megriadt vad. Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a kölyökre.  
  
– Jól vagyok, tanár úr. – Perselus megállapította, hogy a hazugságok versenyében abszolút vesztes lenne. Potternek is feltűnt, hogy nem volt valami meggyőző. – Sajnálom. A lényeg, hogy nem leszek a következő Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Perselus pislogott.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Tudom, hogy maga is, és mindenki rossz szemmel néz emiatt. Ezért nem akarok Malfoyjal barátkozni. – Potter mélyet sóhajtva felkelt az ágyról, homlokába söpörte a haját, hogy visszatérjen az órákra. Perselusnak gondolkodnia kellett, vajon hány százszor látta már ezt a mozdulatot, és hányszor nem vette észre a valódi jelentését. – Elnézést, de órára kell mennem.  
  
– Arra nem gondolt Potter, hogy esetleg pont amiatt kellene vele barátkoznia, amit magáról feltételez? – A fiú megtorpant az ajtó előtt. – Bízom benne, hogy a bájitaltannal ellentétben itt nem kell csalódnom magában.  
  
Szinte látta Potter sóhaját, mielőtt a fiú távozott volna.

 

*****

  
  
Perselus minden évben rutinosan készült arra, hogy némelyik diák után komplett magánnyomozást hajtson végre. Az persze már nehezebb feladat, hogy úgy hasson rájuk, ahogy kell, és többé ne akarjanak az apjuk nyomdokaiba lépni. Potter persze más volt.  
  
Valójában nem tudott napirendre térni a kölyköt illetően.  
  
Hogy bájitaltanból valaki ennyire gyatra legyen, azért az elég ritka, viszont a kölyöknek megvolt a magához való esze. Akkor miért nem kamatoztatja a tudását? Perselus többször azon kapta magát a bájitaltan órák során – már ha nem Longbottomot halászta ki a saját üstjéből –, hogy Potter minden mozdulatát figyeli, és nem az idétlen pletyka miatt, hogy ő lesz a soron következő Sötét Nagyúr. Hanem egyszerűen, nos… mert minden idegszála azt üvöltötte, hogy Potter titkol valamit.  
  
A Potter-feladvány pedig onnantól kezdve tűnt igazán érdekesnek, hogy Perselus látta azokat a furcsa sebhelyeket. A fiú senki érintését nem bírta elviselni, csak az újabban közelebb engedett barátainak engedte meg, hogy hozzáérjenek – Perselus nem tudta, hirtelen mi a fenére gondoljon, pedig házvezetőként elég sok ilyen esettel találkozott már.  
  
Többször ült le Dracóval beszélgetni – aki már lelkesen mesélte, hogy Potter végre szóba áll vele –, és próbálta megtudakolni, milyen is a hangulat a Mardekárban, sokszor ügyesen szedve ki a fiúból az információkat arról, ugyan bánt-e bármelyik társa valakit, amiről ő nem tud.  
  
Természetesen mindenki tartott a házvezető tanáruktól, és Draco hitetlenkedve közölte, nem érti, mire gondol a professzor – így Perselus megrekedt annál a feltételezésnél, hogy valaki bánthatja Pottert a többiek tudtán kívül.  
  
Aztán az egyik esős, szombati kviddicsmeccen kiderült, hogy van azért olyan, amiben Potter jó, és ezzel arra a semmirekellő apjára ütött.  
  
Mindig süket fülekre talált, hogy a lelátó talán nincs kellőképp biztonságban a durva kviddicsmeccsek alatt, de az eltévedt gurkó most már valószínűleg gondolkodásra ösztönözi majd Albust.  
  
A meccs a szokásos mederben zajlott, Perselus nem is tudta, valójában miért a hideg padon ül esőfogóként, ahelyett, hogy egy meleg helyen a kedvenc whiskeyjét iszogatná egy remek szaklapot olvasgatva, mintegy szokásos szombat délutáni elfoglaltságként.  
  
Minden tanár felkészült volt minden eshetőségre, de amikor a megvadult gurkó beszáguldott a nézőtérre, senkinek sem volt elegendő ideje reagálni és megakadályozni a bajt. Perselus – mint minden más kollégája – felpattant, hogy varázsoljon, bár már értelmetlen volt.  
  
Halk kiáltást hallott, aztán a mardekáros Millicent Bulstrode feje eltűnt a lelátóról. Perselus leengedte a pálcát, és odasietett a lányhoz, a legrosszabbtól tartva, de meglepődött, mikor meglátta, mi történt. A lány nem sérült meg, Potter viszont ott térdelt előtte, és fájdalmas arccal bólogatott a lány köszönetáradatára. Perselus durva pálcamozdulattal kiküldte a megvadult gurkót pálcájával a pályára, így folytatódhatott a meccs, neki pedig nem kellett úgy éreznie, mintha ezer tekintet figyelné minden mozdulatát.  
  
– Jól vagyok – mondta Potter sápadtan, mikor már a sokadik társa érdeklődött a hogyléte felől.  
  
– Igen, látom – közölte Perselus szárazon. – Eltört a csuklója.  
  
– Tanár úr, egy kézzel kapta el a gurkót! – lelkendezett Bulstrode. – Ilyet még nem láttam! Született fogó! És milyen helyes…  
  
Perselus felsegítette Pottert, mielőtt még őt magát szörnyű hányinger kerítette volna hatalmába a lány lelkesedése miatt.  
  
– Gyerünk, Potter, elkísérem a gyengélkedőre.  
  
A fiú először nem fogadta el a segítségét, de a második próbálkozásra hagyta, hogy tanára karonfogva elvezesse. A sokadik folyosónál jártak, amikor Perselusnak eszébe jutott valami, ezért szándékosan a trófeák felé vezette a fiút. Mikor megálltak az aranyárban fürdő üvegvitrin előtt, Potter eleinte nem is vette észre, miért jöttek erre. Aztán…  
  
– Az apám… – suttogta. – Fogó volt?  
  
– Azt hiszem, ezért köszönheti magának Miss Bulstrode, hogy nem tölt napokat a gyengélkedőn.  
  
– Ismerte az apámat? – Perselus tekintete valószínűleg mindent elárult. – Ó, értem, nem voltak jóban.  
  
– Nem igazán – felelte kurtán Perselus, és nem óhajtotta megvitatni a részleteket. – A sérüléseket nem az otthoni meccsek okozták? – próbált faggatózni, bár ő sem gondolta komolyan, hogy azok edzések miatt lennének.  
  
Potter megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Otthon nem játszhattam.  
  
Perselus apró sóhajjal jött rá, hogy ilyen átlátszó kérdezősködéssel nem fogja megtudni, mi a helyzet Potterrel. Csendesen folytatták az útjukat a gyengélkedő felé, miközben a szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott, mikor arról kezdett el filozofálni, vajon milyen képet fog vágni az a pápaszemes minioroszlán, ha végre a Mardekár nyeri a házkupát.

 

*****

  
  
– Ne! – ugrott nagyot rémülten Potter, és leverte az asztalról a könyveket.  
  
Piton döbbenten meredt maga elé, és lassan leengedte a kezét; még most is hiba volt váratlanul megérintenie a fiút.  
  
– Potter, elaludtál.  
  
A fiú ültében lehajolt, és ügyetlen mozdulatokkal szedte össze a levert könyveket. Perselus mozdulatlanul állt fölötte, nem mert hirtelen mozdulatot tenni. Innen közelebbről legalább láthatta azokat a jeleket, amik eddig elkerülték a figyelmét a kölyök állapotát illetően.  
  
– Mostanában több rémálmod van? – érdeklődött Perselus csendesen, farkasszemet nézve a meglepett Potterrel.  
  
\- Közeledik a karácsony – felelte halkan a fiú. – Nekem az csak rabszolgamunka.  
  
Perselus nem igazán értette, miért használja ezt a kifejezést. Mintha félrebeszélt volna.  
  
– Mi van veled mostanában?  
  
– Fáj a fejem, azt hiszem.  
  
– Azt hiszed?  
  
– Mert… – A fiú kimerülten dörzsölgette a homlokán lévő sebhelyet. – Nem a fejem fáj konkrétan.  
  
Perselus némán a bájitalos szekrényéhez ment, kivette belőle a megfelelő fiolát, és visszatérve az asztalhoz átnyújtotta a fiúnak.  
  
– Egy csepp, lefekvés előtt, rendben? Ne adagold túl, mert akkor olyan büntetőmunkát adok, ami alatt nem fogsz tudni elaludni. Most pedig menj, és pihend ki magad!  
  
A kölyök szinte könnyes szemeket meresztett rá, de bólintott, és csendben elhagyta a pincét.  
  
Pár nappal később Perselus végzett az igazgató által rábízott feladatokkal – nem késlekedett beszámolni az idős varázslónak Potter sajgó sebhelyéről –, így ideje volt visszavinnie a válaszokkal szolgáló könyvet a zárolt részlegbe. Útja a könyvtáron át vezetett, és tudta, hogy ilyenkor valóságos szappanopera tanúja lehet, de az meglepte, hogy ezúttal pont Potter volt a főszereplő.  
  
– Nem fogod tudni lenyűgözni őt – mondta csendesen Granger.  
  
– Nem érdekel! – csattant fel dühösen Potter. A könyv élesen puffant, reccsenő hang kíséretében. Mekkora szerencse, hogy Irmának már megkopott a hallása. – Mindig megmondták, mit tegyek, most először azt fogom tenni, ami szerintem helyes.  
  
– Harry. Nem éri meg. Utál téged – magyarázta szótagolva a kotnyeles griffendéles.  
  
Hát, Mr. Potternek a jelek szerint támadt némi vihar a korai szerelmi életében.

 

*****

  
  
–Albus? Miben segíthetek ilyenkor? – kérdezte döbbenten Perselus, miközben az idős varázsló, mit sem törődve az invitálás hiányával, elsétált előtte. – Egyébként fáradj beljebb!  
  
Albus körbehordozta a tekintetét a töménytelen mennyiségű iraton, majd drámaian Perselusra nézett.  
  
– Ó látom, már összecsomagoltál. Attól tartok, hogy nem szükséges.  
  
– Szükséges, ha el akarok utazni, ugyanis szeretnék párszor átöltözni, ha nem bánod, Albus – közölte szárazon Perselus.  
  
– Ah, nem úgy értem, drága barátom. – Az idős mágus bátran odament a kis bárszekrényhez, és kiszolgálta magát Perselus kedvenc whiskeyjéből.  
  
– Megkínálhatlak még bármi egyébbel? – érdeklődött Perselus türelmetlenül, abban reménykedve, hogy Albus – aki közismerten mindenről tud – nem találja meg az több kilónyi nassolnivalóját, amit minden évben ajándékként küld neki. Szerencsére az igazgató megrázta a fejét. – Akkor miért is vagy itt pontosan?  
  
– Tájékoztatni akarlak, hogy el fogom hagyni az intézményt karácsonyra. Sajnálatos módon meg kell látogatnom a régi rokonaimat, akiket egyébként minden karácsonykor mellőzök.  
  
– És ez mennyiben érint engem? Minerva az igazgatóhelyettes.  
  
– Most hogy említed, Perselus, ő sem tud maradni, neked kell vigyázni a diákjaira, és a tiedre is.  
  
– A Mardekárból idén senki sem marad itt – közölte Perselus unottan.  
  
– Tévedsz, Perselus.  
  
– Láttam a listát, mindenki elmegy – erősködött Perselus, aki most már kezdett dühbe gurulni.  
  
– Potter marad, miután megtudta, hogy nem kötelező hazautaznia, csak te estél túlzásba a _karácsonykormindenkinek illik otthonlennie, ha módjában áll_ szövegeddel.  
  
– Csodás. – Perselus eldöntötte, hogy tovább apasztja annak az italosüvegnek a tartalmát. – Szeretnél még valamit?  
  
– Nem gondoltál arra, hogy magaddal vidd?  
  
Perselus keze megremegett, és a pohara az üveghez koccant, mikor kitöltötte az italt.  
  
– Pottert. Bájitaltankonferenciára. Milyen édességet ettél, mielőtt idejöttél? – húzta össze a szemöldökét zavartan. – Ez olyan, mintha fognám Longbottomot és nevezném az Ifjú Bájitaltehetségek Versenyére. Abszolút győzelem.  
  
Albus hümmögve tette le a poharat.  
  
– Nos, nem kell résztvennie rajta, bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy kíváncsi az ilyesmire.  
  
Perselus zavartan figyelte távozó, karácsonyi dalokat dudorászó barátját, és nem tudta hirtelen, mihez kezdjen. Nem volt hülye, látta, hogy Albus már tud valamit Potterről, amit nem osztott meg vele. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és visszarepítette a csomagjai tartalmát a helyére, de a biztonság kedvéért elöl hagyott egy kisebb táskát. Ha sikerül rábeszélnie Minervát, hogy a mai nap még maradjon, akkor legalább a konferencia egyik napjára elutazhatna.  
  
Pottert először a Mardekárban kereste, de miután se ott, se a Nagyteremben nem találta, rájött, hogy talán a könyvtárral kellett volna kezdenie. A fiú elmélyülten bújta a bájitaltan-hozzávalókról szóló könyvet, sajátos szórakozást találva ezzel magának az ünnepekre.  
  
– Potter. – A fiú összerándult ijedtében, de hamar visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. – A karácsonyt nem kifejezetten így szokták tölteni a magával egykorúak.  
  
– Sajnálom, valamit tennem kell, hogy ne legyek folyton céltábla.  
  
– Hogy érti, Potter? Talán itt az ideje, hogy elmondja nekem, kik azok, akik zaklatják magát.  
  
A kölyök nem válaszolt, összepréselt szájjal magához szorította a könyveket, és szó nélkül ott akarta hagyni őt. Perselus viszont megragadta a karját, hogy megállásra kényszerítse. Potter most is megugrott, de nem húzódott el.  
  
– Nem áll szándékomban bántani.  
  
– Tudom, tanár úr – suttogta Potter. – És ha annyira kíváncsi rá, tudom azt is, hogy én vagyok a céltáblája. – Perselus pusztán a szemöldökét vonta fel, amivel sikerült feldühítenie a fiút. – Sajnálom, ha ezért egy tucat házim… büntetőfeladatot szab rám, de unom, hogy ilyen szemét velem! Már kérdeztem az igazgató urat is, mi baja van velem, de olyan ócska szöveggel rázott le, hogy magának apró nézeteltérése volt az apámmal! És?! Bármit csinálok, bárhogy próbálom bepótolni azt a tizenegy évet, amit muglik közt töltöttem, folyton engem büntet! Unom!  
  
Perselus döbbenten jött rá, hogy tökéletesen beleillik abba a bizonyos szappanopera történetébe, amiről azt hitte, Bulstrode-ról szól. Hirtelen, mintha minden új értelmet nyert volna a fiúval kapcsolatban, valószínűleg a rabszolgamunka is szó szerint volt értendő. Másodjára jött rá az este folyamán, mennyire félreértelmezte a jeleket.  
  
– Esetleg kivételezhetnék magával, Mr. Potter. Azt a két háromtekercses dolgozatot ráér az ünnepek után két héttel is leadni. – Perselus lassan megfogta és magához húzta a fiú könyvet tartó kezét, és feltűrte az ingujját. – Úgy vélem, talán sokkal több közös élményünk lehet, mint gondolnád. Kár, hogy nem vettem észre korábban. – Felnézett, és emlékeztette rá magát, hogy nem Lilyvel néz szembe. – Szeretném, ha a lakosztályomban pótolnád be a lemaradásaidat, ne mindig itt legyél. Örülnék neki, ha nyomon követhetném, hogyan telnek az éjszakáid.  
  
Potter percekig csendesen figyelte őt.  
  
– Komolyan megtenné ezt értem?  
  
– Ami azt illeti egy fontos konferencia bánja – horkant fel hirtelen Perselus, és csak nagy nehezen préselte ki magából a következő szavakat: – Ha esetleg lenne kedved eljönni velem…  
  
– Igen! – Potter szeme csak úgy csillogott, Perselus azt hitte, hallucinál.  
  
– Potter, te komolyan velem akarsz jönni?  
  
– Miért, mégsem lehet? – kérdezett vissza Potter nagyot nyelve. – Én… sosem mentem sehová sem karácsonykor. Nagyon unalmas egy olyan? A bájitaltant egészen kedvelem – már amikor nem robbanok fel –, akkor az sem lehet rossz.  
  
– Előbb a lakosztályomba fogunk menni, és még megkérem Minervát, hogy várjon meg minket.  
  
Hirtelen nem tűnt akkora tehernek a kölyök. Mardekáros… az ő házából való, ráadásul nem az idétlen kviddicsért rajong egyfolytában.  
Mint abban a bizonyos történetben, ahol a gonosz a sötét oldalra állítja a főhőst. Nos, a következő Sötét Nagyúr legalább tudni fog bájitalt főzni, ennyire Perselus is lehet önző, nem?

  

***  
Vége**


End file.
